Ruin vs The Scout
Description Two speedy FPS characters Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Battle/Melee Nuketown (Bo3 Style) Ruin walks into the center of the map standing over Spectre, As Spectre tries to crawl away Spectre: KEEP BACK Spectre gets up and goes to shank Ruin's chest with a knife, He quickly grab Spectre's hand and grabs out a pistol with his left hand Spectre: Ahh shi- *Boom* A trail of blood splats out onto the ground, Ruin kicks Spectre's Scout: Hey Knucklehead Ruin turns around to see the Scout holding the Scattergun Ruin: And you are? Scout: Oh Brother, Your worst nightmare Ruin: Bullshit Ruin pulls out MMA7 (Assult Rifle) GO FOR BROKE, FIGHT 60 Scout rushes at Ruin with the Scattergun jumping up and firing 3 shots at Ruin, Ruin grabs his firearm and swings it at Scout's arm smashing the gun and causing Scout to drop the Scattergun, They both fall back and change weapons, The Scout changes to his handy Baseball bat and Ruin changes to his Gravity Spikes 50 They Both charges at each other, Ruin jumps into the air and swings down to attempt to kill The Scout, The Scout throws a glass of Mad Milk at Ruin, Stunning him Scout: Alright asshole Scout twirls his bat and tucks on his baseball cap Scout: It's Game Time Ruin: When you grow some balls i'll let you win Scout: Why grow some Ruin puts his Gravity Spikes away 40 Scout gets out a ball Scout: When i can throw some Ruin: Shit Scout throws a ball into the air and grips onto the bat tight, The ball comes down into a perfect shot for Scout to swing Scout: G'Night asshole Swoosh The Scout hits the ball with a giant clank sound, Ruin gets out a combat axe and pegs it at the baseball cutting it in half and scrapes Scout on the check 30 Scout: Ahh shit, time to get things started, BOSTON STYLE! Scout grabs a can of BONK!, he pops open the can and starts having a chug at it, he throws the empty can on the ground and twirls his bat Ruin: Oh fuc- before Ruin can finish the word Scout tosses a Clever at Ruin's face, slashing one of his eyes open Ruin: FUCK Scout charges over and swings the bat at Ruin's kneecaps, Ruin kneels on the ground Scout: BATTER UP! Scout swings the bat at Ruin smashing him onto the road 20 Ruin: Shit Ruin gets up and grabs the Scattergun from before Ruin: That'll do Scout walks over to ruin while he was limping twirling his bat as the BONK! Effects fade off, Scout opens a can of Crit-A-Cola and gets out the Force of Nature, He drinks the Crit-A-Cola Ruin: Any last words Scout: Shouldn't i be sayin' that? Ruin: Yeah, but i'm the one with life Scout: Not for long dumbass Ruin uses the Overdrive and charges while taking the 3 other shots from before, sending Scout flying across the other side of the street, they both drop their guns 10 Scout: I'm not done yet, Asshole Ruin: you will be soon Scout gets out his pistol Scout: Bullshit Scout fires at ruins missing but 4 shots, which hits Ruin in the chest Ruin: Fuck 5 Ruin: I'm gonna end this you son of a bitch Ruin tosses a grenade and falls onto the ground, Scout limps and gets out the Holy Mackeral 3 Scout: Not this time dumbass Scout swings with all his strength, causing the grenade to go back an the fish bursts into it's guts Ruin: Well played, you son of a bit-*BOOM* A large explosion from the grenade (somehow) blew Ruin into blood and guts, The Gravity Spikes land right in front of Scout KO!!! Scout: Hmmhm, Guess i win something besides my life Scout limps off while spinning the Gravity Spikes, Chuckling and waiting to tell the Other MercsCategory:BakaLord Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'CoD vs TF2' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees